


in which chat noir murders a defenseless water bottle

by lilysweetdreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Social Media, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysweetdreams/pseuds/lilysweetdreams
Summary: Chat Noir tells Ladybug something about himself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lads sometimes u go thru ur writing folder and find 2,000 words of unedited trans adrien content. sometimes its quarantine and u edit it at 2am. sometimes u post on a whim.
> 
> i wrote this like two years ago and rewrote most of it at 2am so dont judge. there might be a chap 2 of twitter shenanigans if i can be bothered. oh yeah also theyre like 16/17 in this

Chat Noir paced back and forth on the rooftop where he had arranged to meet Ladybug. The late afternoon sun was painting Paris in a beautiful range of orange hues, and the sounds of traffic filtered up to him from the street below. It should have been fairly loud to his cat senses, but today he barely noticed it, too caught up in his worry.

They’d spent that morning bargaining with an akuma intent on world coffee domination. Of course, the bargaining had involved a fair amount of fists, but that was beside the point. When Ladybug had gone to swing away after their usual fist bump, he’d caught her hand and asked her if they could meet here tonight. It wasn’t a particularly odd request; they’d learned early on that the more time they spent together, the more synchronized they were in battle. Quickly enough, ‘training’ devolved into poorly executed parkour competitions and Paris-wide games of ‘The Floor is Lava’ though. That morning however, something in his tone must have caught her attention and she’d asked what was wrong.

“I’ll tell you tonight,” he said, and grinned as cheerfully as he could.

She hadn’t looked entirely convinced but had agreed to the time and location.

So here he was, as early as he could justify being, wearing a rut in the roof of some poor sod’s house. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t tell her. It was probably too much of a hint to his identity.

“Evening, Chaton!”

“Hello,” he said, brain still in overdrive. What if she was an asshole about it? No, she wouldn’t be, she was too kind for that. 

She tapped on his shoulder and he blinked at her in surprise, finally noticing her arrival.

“That was the least enthusiastic greeting I’ve ever heard you give. You seem... tense?”

Chat nearly laughed at that. “Tense is a word for it,” he agreed. She took in his hunched shoulders and flicking tail.

“Do you want to go for a run before you tell me whatever it is you have to tell me?”

“God, yes, please.”

The pair of them took off, bounding over the rooftops of Paris as the last of the light started to fade. Chat stretched, relishing in the burn and pull of the exercise, working off the nervous energy he’d built up. He rebounded around a light pole and heard a pedestrian gasp in delight below and grinned. This was the best part of being a superhero. Free run of the city, and a live audience wherever you go. Then he nearly face-planted into a wall and heard a camera go off and remembered the downside of that second part.

“Alright down there, clumsy?” Ladybug called from the roof of the wall he had tried to make out with.

“I’m just fine, my lady, just getting to know these lovely people and hoping to convince them to delete that photo?”

“Sorry man,” said the guy with the camera. “Already posted it to Miraculous Mistakes.” At least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Ah well, worth a try.” Chat clapped him on the back and he and his partner took off again.

By the time true night had fallen, they were sitting side by side on the roof of Notre Dame, nursing stitches. Chat drank deeply from a donated water bottle and Ladybug ended up scrolling on her yoyo while they waited for their breath to return. She snorted and tilted the screen to show him the Miraculous Mistakes post she was looking at. The photo excellently captured the second Chat realised there was a wall about an inch from his face. She liked it and a few moments later the post gained a banner at the top that read ‘Ladybug Approved’. 

Chat pulled out his baton and commented ‘r00d’ underneath the photo. She replied with a kissy face and he blushed. In real life, Ladybug nudged him and said gently “What’s up?”

All of his nerves came back with a rush and one of his claws pierced the thin plastic of the water bottle he was holding. Ladybug gingerly removed it from him.

“Okay, now I’m worried, who did you kill?”

He sputtered.

“No one! It’s nothing like that!”

“I’m just sayin’,” she shrugged. “If you need to hide a body…”

“Ladybug!”

“Kidding! I’m kidding.”

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. 

“Hey,” Ladybug took his hand and looked over at him. “Whatever it is, we can work it.”

He squeezed her hand gratefully.

“I’m trans. Transgender.”

“Oh. Okay. Do you want me to call you she or—"

He winced and she backtracked quickly.

“Or not, we can stick with he/him, sorry I’ll shut up and let you explain.”

“I’m still Chat Noir, I’m still he/him, I just wanted to tell you that I’m not – I mean, outside of the suit I’m–” He sighed. “Let me start from the beginning. When I first got my Miraculous, I thought I was a girl, one hundred percent. I hadn’t even considered that there were other options. Then Stoneheart happened and it was all so exciting, and I didn’t even notice that my persona looked male until I got home and watched the news and I, kinda blew up at my kwami?” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I yelled at him and asked him why he made me a boy and–"

“He gave you kwami wisdom about how it’s your true self and you should embrace it and not hide who you are?”

“What? No, he said it was just who I was and yelled at me for cheese. Is your kwami like that? Can we swap? Anyway, I didn’t have much time to think about it before we had to go back out again to fight Hawkmoth, and when the reporters asked me my name I just answered on instinct. Plagg was right. It was just who I was. For the first year or so, I thought it was just Chat Noir who was a boy and that _me_ , A— the real me, was still a girl. But I just ended up wanting to be Chat Noir all the time because I wanted to be a _boy_ all the time. I eventually figured out that I’m just… a boy. And something just got mixed up in the making.”

He was silent for a moment and Ladybug let go of his hand to put hers on his shoulder. He looked down and found her staring up at him.

“This doesn’t change how I feel about you, Chat Noir. You’re still my brave, silly, trustworthy partner, and I’m so glad you felt you could trust me with this.”

He sniffed and scooped her up in a hug.

“Damn you, I thought I was gonna get away without crying,” he mumbled.

She laughed a bit tearfully and returned the embrace.

“Really though. I’m glad you told me. Do I need to mother you about binder safety or anything?”

“Nah. I’m pretty sure this suit is like a TARDIS or something, it’s completely different to wearing a binder. But part of the reason I told you is that I want to come out.”

“Like out-out? To Paris?”

“Yeah. I’m not out outside the suit. And I thought maybe, if Chat Noir…”

“If Chat Noir can do it, so can you.”

“Yeah.”

“So, let’s do it.”

“What, really? No ‘it’s risky, you shouldn’t’?”

“It’s your choice, Chat Noir. If it’s going to lift a weight like that off your shoulders, like hell I’m going to stop you. I’ve got your back.”

~

Even from across the street and two stories up, Chat Noir could hear the chaotic mess of noise that was the press conference they’d called. That night on Notre Dame, he’d tweeted from his Chat Noir account saying he’d be making an important announcement at their statue next Saturday at noon. They rarely advertised their location like that for fear of akumas, and indeed, the press conference was bordered by a dozen police officers to facilitate the inevitable evacuation. Chat jumped when a voice spoke two feet to his left, and nearly fell off the roof.

“—ere, for the Ladyblog, coming to you live from the press conference that our very own Chat Noir has called.” Ladybug waved her yoyo sheepishly and he spotted Alya’s face on the screen. She was blogging from the front row.

“It’s nearly time for our hero to make his appearance, and let’s just hope Hawkmoth lets us get the news before ruining our fun.” Someone off screen chastised Alya and she stuck her tongue out. 

The adult reporters often shunned her, but they couldn’t keep out the Ladyblogger. She was too popular, and the younger generations loved her style. It helped that Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to have a soft spot for her.

“Ready?” asked Ladybug.

“Ready. Keep an eye out for any akumas, I’d rather not repeat this.”

“Gotcha.”

And with one last hug, they swung out and down to the park.

Immediately, the horde of reporters sprang into action like an overturned anthill. Chat Noir squinted his eyes against the flash of bulbs and waited for the questions to subside.

“So, I’ve seen a lot of theories about why I called this press conference today. A few people wanted me to run for mayor, no thanks Mr. Bourgeois you’re safe for now.” The crowd laughed and he relaxed a little. “The shippers wanted a wedding announcement, me too folks.” More laughs. “A lot of people seemed to think we’ve caught Hawkmoth, and unfortunately no, that is not the case. The reason we’re here is a lot more personal. I’ll ask that you not interrupt until I finish as this is a difficult enough speech to give as is.”

He took a deep breath and caught Ladybug’s eye. She smiled.

“I’m transgender. When I was born, a doctor looked at my body and decided I was female and everyone else followed suit. When I grew up and figured out that was wrong, it changed a lot of things for me. I discovered the trans community and I found myself. Outside the suit, people still refer to me as female and it hurts, a lot. Being Chat Noir allows me to be my true self, and I am so grateful for that. I want to use that to help other people like me. I want every other kid who has ever looked in the mirror and felt wrong to know that there’s someone else out there like them. I want them to know they aren’t alone.”

“And it’s a little bit selfish as well. I want to be able to come out in my home life. I want to be a boy all the time, without fear of repercussions. So, when you go home, when you discuss the news tonight with your loved ones, think to yourself. What if it’s him? What if your child is me? Not every young person is going to Chat Noir, but there are a lot more gender diverse people out there than you think. Before you say something hateful or disparaging, think. How much would it hurt to hear that from someone you love, who is supposed to love you no matter what? So be kind. Be respectful. Think before you speak. I’ll take a couple of questions now.”

“What’s in your pants?”

“What did I just say? Can we get this guy a brochure or something?”

“Have you always been trans?”

“Yes, I just haven’t always known.”

“How long have you known you were trans?”

“About three or four years.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“A little friend told me to be myself.”

“Will this impact your ability to protect Paris and its citizens from Hawkmoth?”

“Has it impacted my ability to protect Paris for the last four years? Maybe another brochure?”

“Do you have any advice for young transgender people?”

“That’s an excellent question. Look for the people who support you. There is always someone, I promise. Trans people always have and always will exist. Ace bandages and duct tape are terrible ideas. Never, ever sleep in your binder. I’ll post some more on my twitter later. Thank you, Alya, great question.”

“Why did you choose to come out now?”

A crash sounded in the distance. Chat thought for a second.

“For hope. That sounds like our cue.” Ladybug nodded and he prepared to go to battle once again. The reporters recognised their subject slipping away, and all began shouting questions at once. 

“Thanks for coming everyone, please stick with the authorities and follow us on twitteeeeeerrrrrr,” he yelled, even as Ladybug caught him round the middle and whisked him away.

They landed on a rooftop to get a view of the situation.

“Ladybug, wait a sec. There’s a chance that this akuma is gonna be some transphobic lowlife.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened. “I hadn’t thought of that. Will you need to tap out?”

“Nah, of course not! I’m just warning you, because you’re going to be a thousand percent more likely to go in recklessly guns blazing if you’re righteously angry on my behalf. So just remember, I’m laughing at them.”

“I’m not completely hopeless,” she complained halfheartedly.

~

The akuma was surprisingly easy to take down and thankfully, not a transphobe. Apparently, the press conference had caused a traffic jam and road rage had gotten the better of one of the drivers. It was almost too easy to nick the comically large steering wheel off the akuma’s back while it chased Ladybug around the streets. He considered trying to break it over his knee, before giving up and just Cataclysm-ing it. Ladybug swiped the butterfly out of the air and performed her cleansing charm before catching up to him.

“Bien joué! You did great today, chaton. Not the akuma, the speech I mean. I’m really proud.”

“Thanks, Bug. Hey, I’m gonna do a twitter Q&A later, feel free to hop in.”

“I’ll do my best, but I might have homework.” She made a face and he laughed.

“No problem.” His ring beeped. “I’ve gotta go. See you around, Bugaboo?”

“Of course, kitty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick bit today, but i have more stuff for this planned! a bunch of social media au stuff wrote itself for this so i'll probably put up a second fic in the series just for that.

**Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial

i promised this earlier so here we are! a thread of helpful trans tips from your friendly neighbourhood superhero (pls dont sue me marvel)

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> starting with what i said earlier
> 
> 1\. look for people who support you. there is always always someone. even if it’s no one you’re close to, know that i support you and there's people who will listen. google trans friendly hotlines for something local

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> 2\. find a role model! someone before you has been through what you're going through and has made it out the other side. you can and will be happy one day

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> 3\. on binding: this info is everywhere and i promise it’s important. no ace bandages, no duct tape, don’t sleep in it, don’t double bind. i know it sucks but aside from hurting u it can affect your chances for top surgery down the track is that's something you’re interested in

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> 3a. unfortunately i cant help much with the mtf side of things but im sure the replies are full of lovely trans folk who want to help! ill rt some

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> 4\. it’s okay to change! pronouns, labels, names, theyre all things u gotta try on for a while. even if you settle on something and change your mind about it later, it doesnt mean it wasnt right at the time. life is a lot more fluid than you think

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> on that note everyone shout name ideas at me bc i still haven’t picked one lol (￣ω￣;)
> 
> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> 5\. this app removes your deadname from online stuff! [https://chrome.google.com/](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/deadname-remover/cceilgmnkeijahkehfcgfalepihfbcag?hl=en)....

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> 6\. find something you can do with your correct pronouns and gender presentation. for me it’s chat noir, maybe for you it’s something online or going out with supportive friends! 

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> 7\. lastly. as much as i would love to help you all individually, i’m just one guy and this account has 2.4 million followers. reach out to each other and to professionals and know i’m with you all the way

**Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial

also bc i’m here we might as well do an #AskChatNoir so send in ur q’s folks!

**Ladybug** **🐞** **✓** @ladybugofficial

.@ChatNoirOfficial is doing a Q&A if anyone is interested! Ask him about the water bottle he murdered.

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @ladybugofficial how could u

**cinnamon roll protection squad** @chatonxnoir_

When did u tell ladybug? Also… water bottle? #AskChatNoir

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @chatonxnoir_ about a week ago. she’s been super supportive and lovely as always. and yes i was nervous and the suit has sharp claws and plastic water bottles are not very strong ok

**lady my bug** @lady_bugs

what’s your sexuality, if you don’t mind us asking? #AskChatNoir

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @lady_bugs i’m still figuring that part out (*/∇＼*)

**kings only** @trans_noir

favourite binder company? #askchatnoir

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @trans_noir there’s a neat place called Shapeshifters! i haven’t had a chance to order anything yet but i’m v excited about all the patterns

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @trans_noir also dang u quick with the username

**kings only** @trans_noir

my king responded to me not once but twice, everyone go home

**✨🗡pretty boy rey🗡✨** @reyofsunshne

how you so stronk good sir #AskChatNoir

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @reyofsunshne carrying the weight of my sins. also, yknow daily parkour and crime fighting is pretty good exercise

**Chris J** @chrisisinacrisis

are u on hormones? I really wanna start T but im nervous, do u have any advice? #AskChatNoir

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @chrisisinacrisis i’m not, sorry! good luck on ur journey though friend ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

> **Chris J** @chrisisinacrisis
> 
> @chatnoirofficial u look super masc! any tips on passing?

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @chrisisinacrisis my appearance is part of the magic, so i’m afraid i can’t help much. if anything i also want tips

**bogue** @umbreon4eva

How do you handle superhero-ing in a binder? #askChatNoir

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @umbreon4eva magic! no seriously, the suit is magic, don’t try this at home kids.

**♡ Alya ♡** @ladybloggeralya

Do you have a kaomoji keyboard or are they all stored in your brain #askchatnoir

> **Paris’s Purrfect Hero** **✓** @chatnoirofficial
> 
> @ladybloggeralya ...my brain mostly. i google them when im looking for a specific one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote: how the f u c k does html work
> 
> i checked all the twitter names and they should all be fake except reyofsunshne who is an irl friend. alex is also an irl friend who i gave the fake username umbreon4eva. thanks for answering my desperate plea for questions u two.
> 
> if you have any questions for chat noir or ladybug, or just wanna have your username used in the fic, let me know in the comments! they'll probably get put in the second fic in the series when that goes up but im bad at coming up with questions for q&as so pls help


End file.
